


oh, dear, the many things that bring me back to you.

by W1LK1TY



Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Platonic Love, Short Story, alex misses his best friend, wilbur's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: alex misses his dead best friend.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	oh, dear, the many things that bring me back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> aah this is kinda platonic :D

the wind blew ever so significantly. in this little space, the wind blew just enough to be noticeable, but not enough so to be bothersome. 

alex noticed this, and he couldn’t help but recall wilbur in that moment. the wind was gentle that evening, as if it was simply trying to remind everyone of its presence.

the breeze always reminded alex of his dead best friend, because it was so unhinged yet consistent.

the wind can carry great burdens, but it flows as if there weren’t a care in the world.

It felt like wilbur's gentle embrace, and alex would always cherish such a gift as precious as him. the gentle breeze on that evening was comforting, as if to remind alex that it would always be there, and he would remember that sentiment for years to come.


End file.
